A conventional semiconductor device includes a trimming circuit for the setting of a redundant circuit or for adjusting resistance values. The trimming circuit includes an element such as a fuse which changes from a conductive state to a non-conductive state in response to the applied voltage or current. With this kind of trimming circuit, it is difficult for the melted and disconnected portions of the fuse to be separated at a sufficient insulating distance, and there are cases where the melted and disconnected portions changes to the connecting condition with the lapse of time. Thus, a trimming circuit of a different conventional example includes an element such as an antifuse which changes from a non-conductive state to a conductive state based on a writing voltage (for example, refer to Japanese National Phase Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-536744).
An antifuse includes two conductors which sandwich an insulating film therebetween. In order to change the antifuse to a conductive state, a high voltage is applied between the two conductors so as to rupture the insulating film. Accordingly, a semiconductor device that includes a trimming circuit including an antifuse uses elements and control circuits that are compliant with the high voltage. These elements and control circuits enlarge the size of the semiconductor device.